


Don't call me Mundane- ARE WE CLEAR

by SmuttyMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Bottom Jace Wayland, Dirty Talk, Hate to Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pansexual Jace Wayland, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Top Simon Lewis, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyMalec/pseuds/SmuttyMalec
Summary: Set during 1x06, Jace calls simon mundane one too many times, and when Simon pins him against the wall, Jace finds himself having a reaction he didn't expect- but one Simon is all too happy about.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

“You do not get to talk about Alec, Mundane" Jace spits, shoving Simon. Jace‘s face is red with rage and he starts to walk off.

“I told you...” Simon places an arm on Jace's shoulder and another on his back, spinning him round and pinning him up against the metal container wall with force that shocks Jace.

“Don’t call me mundane...” Simon pulls his knife up to Jace’s throat with incredible speed.

“ARE WE CLEAR"

Jace feels the coldness of the blade up against his throat, the whole thing happened so fast. There is ferocity in Simon’s face, not unlike a vampire Jace thought, it was almost like a hunger. He knows he can take Simon easily but in that moment his whole body freezes as he feels a familiar reaction he was not expecting.

“ARE...WE...CLEAR" Simon repeats loudly. Jace has turned a brilliant shade of red but seems to be unable to answer. Simon moves closer to Jace, pressing his body up against his to force a capitulation.

Simon wonders why Jace seems unable or unwilling to move.

Jace gulps, his face blushing fiercely. Simon has seen this face before, in every child who was ever caught stealing a cookie from the kitchen without permission.

As Simon leans into Jace, cold metal against his oesophagus, he suddenly realises the reason he is acting like a deer in headlights.

Simon could feel Jace’s erection against his hip, straining against Jace's tight jeans. The shadowhunter was not just hard, the darn thing was pulsating with eagerness.

Jace's breathing was shallow and hard and Simon’s breathing quickly matched his. Simon leans in close enough that his nose is near Jace's jaw line. The hot breath from Simon contrasting on his neck to where the cold metal was placed.

Simon gulps and his eyes half close as he inhales Jace's scent; notes of spicy leather and cardamom, a hint of Maninka fruit, and warm vanilla and wood notes.

Finally Jace pushes Simon off him.

Jace paces ahead but never quite running. He is so embarrassed.

“Jace, wait up, WAIT UP" Simon runs after him.

“Just...stick to the mission" Jace pleads, embarrassed.

“What was that?” Simon asks trying to keep up with Jace. He reaches out and grabs Jace by the hand and spins him round.

“It’s nothing, don’t make a big deal" Jace yanks his arm away from Simon's and starts walking again.

“Jace that was _something_ ”

“Ok so you got me in an embarrassing situation, you held a knife to my throat, adrenaline kicking in and blood started pumping. It happens don’t read anything into it" Jace plays it off. Forcing himself to be more relaxed. And whilst his body relaxes and his movements become more fluid and full his usual brand of swag and arrogance, his cock is still rock hard so Jace keeps his pace so he is in front of Simon.

“Adrenaline?” Simon’s asks snarkily

“You never saw people lifting weights? Happens all the time"

“Yippy dog nipping at Clary’s heels" Simon rolls his eyes as he struggles to keep up.

“What?” Jace asks keeping his pace and pretending not to really hear Simon.

“All this time I thought you fancied Clary but it’s me!”

Jace shakes his head, his blood boiling and his face getting hot and read again, “Shut up"

“You acted like you hate me"

“Because I do" Jace clenches his fists.

“You don't! You hate the idea that I fancy Clary, that's why you’re mad I follow her like a yippy dog, as you said.”

Jace gulps, shaking his head, burning hot and flushed red. His lips trembling.

“So you’ve been hitting on Clary, what, out of spite? Because you think I like her? Because you're jealous of her? Because you want to make me jealous in return?” Simon feels like he has cracked some great code.

“STOP" Jace yells out, a mixture of rage and vulnerability as he pushes Simon against the wall, the table flipped.

“I thought you preferred being the one pinned down" Simon smirks.

Jace's whole body is trembling at having being discovered.

Simon reaches over the waistband of Jace's jeans but before he can slip more than the tips into the band Jace's hand grabs his arm and holds it in place.

“Tell me you don’t want this" Simon growls.

Jace's fingers loosen their grip on Simon’s arm. Another deer in the headlights moment as Jace freezes.

Simon’s fingers soon find their way to tip of Jace’s throbbing erection. Jace shudders from the sensation of Simon’s fingers on the silky smooth foreskin.

They feel so different to his own hands; callous from years of training with swords.

Jace lets out a moan and Simon takes it as a sign to continue, he reaches further in grasping the full length of the thick shaft with his hand.

Simon flips them both around so Jace is up against the wall again. Jace could easily stop it but doesn’t, leading to a smirk from Simon; Jace likes him being in charge.

Simon lunges his mouth towards Jace’s and they clash aggressively. Jace groans and Simon growls.

Their lips and tongues a whirlwind of intense passionate kissing. Simon playfully bites at Jace’s plump bottom lip several times until it draws the tiniest amount blood on one bite.

Simon almost stops to check he is ok but Jace groans in pleasure and his dick throbs in direct response to the slight bleed.

Jace thrusts his hips towards Simon's pelvis and feels Simon’s own erection straining against his own clothes.

“Stop" Jace moans in the kiss, pushing back into Simon as he continues to stroke Jace's cock. Simon’s hand is covered in pre-cum as he continues to gently stroke Jace’s 7 and a half inches of Nephilim dick.

Simon pulls away and Jace whimpers at the loss of contact, “I thought you wanted me to stop?” Simon teases.

Jace blushed and turns to look away from Simon in embarrassment. Simon places a finger on Jace's chin and pulls him back until he is staring into those beautiful mismatched eyes.

Jace’s shudders, it’s like Simon is looking right into him.

“What do you want?” Simon whispers into Jace's ear.

Jace doesn’t respond he just moans at the feeling of Simon’s hands wrapped around his cock again.

Simon squeezes Jace's cock almost painfully hard, “Answer me"

“Ugh...you, I want you, mundane"

“I told you" Simon grins, slamming his arm against the cold metal wall behind Jace and leaning close to him, “don’t call me mundane"

Jace's eyes glow with lust and he can’t help but tease Simon, “Mun...dane"

Simon smirks and spins Jace round, letting go of his cock at the same time. He pins Jace against the cold metal wall and pulls his pants down at the back, revealing Jace's bubble butt of soft fleshy mounds.

Simon quickly but clumsily unzips his pants and fishes his cock out. Jace looks back and it is erect and huge, it had to be 10 inches, how the fuck was Simon packing such a large cock.

Simon spits down on his erect penis and wipes the spit up and down the tip and first half of his dick. Jace was mesmerized by Simon’s cock poking out of the O shape his fingers and thumb made as he got the end wet.

Simon leans against Jace and with one hand moves his cock head up and down against Jace’s entrance. They weren’t really prepared but they were both so horny and they both wanted this so badly.

Jace nods at Simon, unable or unwilling to communicate with words in this moment, he just knew he needed Simon inside him.

Jace had never moaned so hard or as loud as when Simon pushed against the unprepared and tight entrance. Simon breached his sphincter and was suddenly enveloped by the warm soft hole, Jace's inner walls pulsing in response to the invasion.

Simon leaned over and started kissing, nipping and licking at Jace's neck, making Jace's dick jump in his pants.

Simon slowly fed inch after inch in, he soon hits Jace's prostrate which makes his inner walls contract around Simon and pump a huge glob of pre-cum out of Jace’s cock head.

Simon looks down; he was now about 7 inches in, normally as much as people could take. He doesn’t move to give Jace time to get used to the feeling.

“Ahh...I thought...you were gonna fuck me... mundane!” Jace complains at the lack of movement.

 _Cheeky little shit_ thought Simon, who slams the remaining 3 inches in one go. _That'll teach him_.

Jace yelps but turns his head round and begs for more which makes Simon smirk, _holy shit he is actually enjoying this_. Simon had never come across anyone who could take it all let alone practically beg for it.

Simon starts to take small thrusts in and out. It doesn’t take Jace long to try and take control of the pace and depth as he pulls himself more than half way off Simon and slams his ass back all the way to the hilt.

Simon’s eyes rolls in his head, this might be the best hole he has had on his dick.

“Yeah...ugh...yeah...Fuck me" Jace becomes a moaning needy slutty bottom.

Simon takes on a more active role, grabbing Jace by the hips and slamming him back onto his cock.

This isn’t tender long drawn out romantic sex; it’s desperate, primal, and full of need and hunger.

The constant stimulation of his prostate tips Jace over the edge and he cums in his pants, he feels the wet cum drip down his leg and soak a patch through the material of the pants.

The orgasm causes his anal muscles to spasm hard around Simon and he can’t hold back any more, thrusting one last time deep into Jace’s ass. Jace moans at the sensation of his ass being smushed up against Simon’s pelvis, the short, trimmed and neat pubes rubbing against the silky smooth skin of his ass.

“Fuck" Simon calls out as he unloads shot after shot of intensely hot cum deep into Jace’s gut.

Simon pants leaning onto Jace’s back and neck, the heavy breathing making the delicate blond hairs of Jace's nape stand on end.

After a moment to recover Jace pulls himself off Simon, it feels like it takes forever, he keeps sliding and sliding until the whole shaft leaves him and Simon's cock plops out with a pop.

Now Jace had cum running down the front of his leg and another load of epic proportions leaking from his well fucked hole, down his thighs and the back of his leg. His legs were trembling from the harsh sex.

Jace receives a text. Simon can't quite make out what it is about but Jace seems… annoyed maybe?

Jace quickly pulls up his pants and starts walking at pace.

Simon struggles to fit his still erect cock back in place before buttoning up and running after Jace.

“We need to hurry for Luke, we’ve waste enough time already" Jace says, his voice full of regret and doubt which Simon quickly picks up on.

Had this been a mistake? Simon asks himself.

\---break---

“Thank you Magnus" Luke calls out, indicating he needed to leave him with Clary.

Magnus closes the door and heads over to Simon, “come on then your turn" as he walks to his study. Simon looks around wondering where Jace has gone.

Magnus rummages through his supplies, he mixes a few ingredients in a mortar and pestle, “This one, is an extract of a root native only to a tiny village called L'Isle Adam in France” Magnus explains as he adds that final ingredient.

Magnus places a small amount on a tiny dainty spoon. Moving towards Simon's mouth Simon takes a step back with a confused face.

“Oh don’t be such a baby it’s not _that_ bad" Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Yea but...” Simon is interrupted as Magnus seizes the opportunity to put the mixture in Simon’s mouth when he starts to talk.

“See!” Magnus sighs returning to clean the work bench

“That’s foul, what was that?” Simon splutters.

“Detox"

“Detox? What have I been eating too much junk food for your liking" Simon spits the traces he hasn't swallowed.

“For the blood silly" Magnus shakes his head.

“Blood?” Simon goes white as he starts checking his body all over; he doesn’t remember getting bit by anything.

“Camille's blood Simon!” Magnus looks confused, “Didn’t Jace tell you?”

Simon shakes his head.

“Oh, I texted him. I know someone at the Dumort, he gave me the heads up that Camilla had given you some of her blood; it can have some curious effects. I’m sorry I thought you knew"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace assumes the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some verbal sex in this one. Jace likes when his ass is referred to by other names.   
> As always please comment if you like

Jace blocks Izzy’s attack, her wooden staff clashing against his. Jace quickly turns the tables and Izzy is kept on the defensive until one final blow when Jace hits Izzy’s staff with such force it snaps in half.

“What’s is up with you Jace" Izzy asks

“What do you mean?"

“You’re angry at something, you just broke my staff" Izzy complains

Jace sighs and slumps onto a bench at the side of the training room. Panting and dripping in sweat he finally responds, “Sorry just restless"

“No, you’re pissed off I can tell" Izzy sits down beside Jace.

“It's Simon” Jace relents.

“I knew it, you like him!” Izzy grinned, “All that flirting with Clary, you think I’ve never flirted with a guy to make another jealous?”

Jace just sits in silence, and Izzy just rolls her eyes, how much of the conversation is she going to have carry.

“So have you told him how you feel?”

“Kind of" Jace shrugs

“And?” Izzy shoves her elbow into Jace gently.

“He’s never shown any interest before, and then he did but...” Jace can’t finish the sentence.

“Showed interest how?” Izzy pulls out a protein bar, offering a bit to Jace who just shakes his head no.

“By pinning me up against a wall and fucking me" Jace blushes.

“I think as far as signals go that’s probably as strong as you’re gonna get" Izzy chuckles

“Nah, turned out he was just high on vampire blood"

Izzy rolls her eyes, of course, he has been kidnapped by vampires, of course something like this would happen to Simon.

“I mean he could just like you, you don’t know for sure it was just the blood"

“He had never shown any interest before Iz, then he has vampire blood in his system and he is suddenly balls deep in me? I think it’s quite obvious that was just the vampire blood- you know how it makes people aggressive and primal, I was just a hole to fuck he would have been like that with anyone, pure instinct nothing more"

“I’m sorry Jace" Izzy wraps her arms around him, “Maybe you should talk it out?”

Jace shakes his head, “it was just the blood”

\---Break---

Jace walks into to the ops centre and sees Simon chatting with Clary. _Fuck_ , Jace thought. He starts walking slowly back the way he came.

“Jace" Clary calls out.

Jace cringes and then puts on his game face, he can’t avoid them forever.

Jace walks over to them “Hey Clary what’s up"

“We’re on patrol together tonight right?”

Jace glances at Simon but quickly looks away, “yeah" he shrugs.

Simon’s face drops, Jace is barely looking at him.

“Mind if Simon tags along?”

“I’d rather he didn’t. No offense mundane but I wouldn’t mind a shift where I’m _not_ rescuing you from being kidnapped" Jace's words drip with distain.

Jace sees Izzy walking towards the armoury and calls out “Izzy” looking back at Clary and Simon, “Sorry but I really need to speak with Izzy”

Jace bolts out of the ops centre.

\---Break---

“What’s he doing here, what are you doing here?” Jace spits angrily as he sees Simon and Izzy walking towards him and Clary in the alleyway.

“Change of plan. I’m patrolling with Clary” Izzy holds her ground sternly

“And him?” Jace points towards Simon with his Seraph Blade.

“Izzy, you told me I was tagging along with you and Clary" Simon shakes his head.

“I lied, you two need to talk. Me and Clary will catch you later" Izzy smiles as she runs off giggling with Clary.

Jace looks at Simon and shakes his head, “Go home mundane"

“Fuck you" Simon growls

Jace goes red in the face, “You already did that"

“Yeah and you loved it" Simon reminds Jace. He did, at the time Jace really loved every second of Simon being rough, pinning him against the wall and sliding every bit of his cock into him.

“Yeah because I thought you liked me. Because I didn’t know you were just high on vampire blood, because I thought maybe, just maybe, you wanted me like I wanted you" Jace leans back against the wall.

“I do want you! You idiot. I didn’t fuck you because I was on vampire blood; I fucked you because I wanted to. I wanted you, I still do" Simon lifts his glasses and rubs his eye in frustration.

“That’s just the blood talking. It will take another week maybe before it’s out of your system" Jace shakes his head.

“No it’s wont… I mean it’s not in my system now. Magnus got rid of it all with a potion that tasted like feet. Jace, I don’t have any vampire blood in my system. This is me, me talking. I like you!” Simon pleads.

“Prove it" Jace blurts out, surprising even himself.

Simon moves up against him, grabbing his black leather jacket and balling it up in his hands as he pulls Jace in for a kiss.

It was tenderer than before but still firm, Simon was in control and that surprised Jace, he thought the rough sex was just blood but this is something that's natural to Simon.

Jace opened his lips as Simon’s tongue found its way into Jace’s mouth.

Jace felt his erection growing again, tiny bursts of electricity radiated from his chest to his extremities causing him to shake and shudder.

Simon pulls back slightly, “I got you”

Jace had never felt so good, he felt safe and wanted.

Jace quickly unbuttons his jeans and yanks his thickening cock out.

“Easy, we’ve got all the time in the world” Simon smiles as he plays with Jace's hair and continues to make out with him.

“Hmm, Simon” Jace moans into the kiss, pushing his needy body up against Simons.

“So you do _know_ my name" Simon teases, wrapping his hands around Jace's dick and yanking it.

“Ugh" Jace moans thrusting his pelvis instinctively into Simon.

Jace lifts up Simon’s top and moves his head towards it, tracing the outline of his muscles with his tongue, damn Simon was compact and well built, his frame was hidden under those geeky clothes.

Simon groans all the while running his fingers through Jace’s hair.

Jace continues to trace over the muscles as he unbuttons Simon’s pants. Jace smirks when he realises there's no underwear, just a massive mass of cock, only semi hard but impressively nearly at full length already at this point.

Jace takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head of Simon’s dick, beads of delicious pre cum land on his tongue and Jace hums around Simon’s length, unable to moan due to his mouth being full.

Simon looks down at his now nearly fully erect penis being greedily gobbled down by Jace whose lips are obscenely being stretch by the large girth of Simon’s cock. Jace furiously jacks off to the sensation of his mouth being filled.

“Hey slow down or you’ll cum too soon" Simon smiles, Jace looks up, mouth still bobbing on the hardening shaft, hunger in his eyes. Jace reluctantly lets go of his own erection and reaches for his stele.

Jace activates a rune, Simon is unsure what they all do yet, but immediately after stuffing the stele back into his pocket Jace grabs Simon by the hips and pulls him closer, taking the dick further into his mouth and now down his throat.

“Easy, you can’t take it all into your throat" Simon warns.

Jace pulls off Simon to answer, “That’s where you’re wrong; these runes come in handy you know"

And as quickly as he had pulled off to talk, Jace sank Simon’s cock into his throat, deeper and deeper until his nose was buried in Simon’s short and well maintained pubic hair.

“Fuck" Simon called out, bright red from the blood pumping in his system. No one has ever taken his full length down their throat before.

Jace continues to deep throat Simon for what seems like ages, the occasional gurgle and moan sneaking through.

“Stop" Simon begs because he doesn’t want to cum to early.

Jace pulls off Simon. His eyes wide and desperate like a puppy. He begs, “Please Simon, fuck me again, please fill me full of cock"

Simon loved seeing how needy Jace was, it was a side of him he knew he didn’t share often, a side that needed to be sated and Simon felt he knew he was the one to do that.

“We are going to need to prep you properly this time" Simon smirks.

“I’ve got lube" Jace eagerly offers.

“Oh we are not quite at lube yet"

Jace looks confused until Simon sits at a doorway, there’s about 5 steps up from the street and as small square of concrete near the door. It’s enough for Simon to sit on the top step and lean back onto the concrete, placing his jacket under his head.

“Bring that pretty little ass here" Simon barks.

Jace blushes red and looks down; embarrassed that Simon’s words have just sent a jolt through his throbbing and on display dick.

“Oh you like when I say shit like that huh?” Simon smiles.

Jace sheepishly nods. It was so interesting to Simon to see the change from Jace who puts up this strong tough persona to a Jace that is a hot and almost shy mess with him.

“Yes" Jace admits.

“Hmm, have you fingered yourself, imagining my dick is filling you?”

Jace nods before looking around; checking the alley is still clear.

Simon yanks Jace down who stumbles and lands exactly where Simon was aiming for, his face suffocated by Jace's soft round ass.

Simon muffles a moan as he devours Jace's hole.

“Oh fuck, yea eat my cunt" Jace blurs out.

Simon lifts Jace up slightly, “So you like it when I call your hole a cunt huh"

Jace is beyond caring at this point, “Yes, my hole, cunt, pussy, I love when a guy calls it any of that"

Simon keeps Jace lifted slightly, teasing the rim with his tongue.

“And what does your pussy need right now"

“Urgh, your tongue, I need your tongue in my pussy" Jace moans like a whore and Simon loves it. Hooking his arms around Jace’s thighs he yanks Jace back down fully on his tongue.

Jace can’t control himself and he is soon riding Simon’s tongue, rolling his hips, trying to get every sensation.

Jace feels his prostrate going crazy at the assault by Simon’s tongue

In moments, and to Simon’s surprise, he feels Jace’s thighs and ass tremble around him, Jace screaming loudly through the alleyway and the pitter patter feeling of cum spraying all over his t-shirt and soaking through.

He lifts Jace who is a trembling mess and has legs like Jelly.

“Wow, that tight cunt of yours really does love getting tongued” Simon chuckles. Jace nods “Uh hu" still trembling. Simon jumps to fit feet and holds Jace who looks like he is going to keel over and holds him tightly, “I got you Jace.”

Jace wraps his arms around Simon and nestled his head into Simon’s neck.

“Can we go back to yours?” Jace pleads.

“Your pussy still hungry eh?” Simon grins and kisses Jace tenderly on the head.

Jace nods enthusiastically, “So hungry"

“What does your hole need Jace?”

“You, I need your massive cock inside my pussy Simon, I need you stretching my hole" Jace pleads.

“Ok, let’s get to mine so I can sort you out"

The boys quickly pull their pants up, Simon knows he is still hard and his cock aches against the material. It’s gonna be pretty obvious to anyone they walk pass; you can’t miss the throbbing cock snaking down Simon’s thighs. He should feel shame or embarrassment but Simon is too worked up to give a shit. Besides, he is going to be walking home with a t-shirt soaked in Jace's cum so at this point it is all pretty obvious.

Simon grabs Jace's hand, Jace squeezes back and smiles harder than anyone has seen Jace smile as they start walking back to Simon’s place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon takes Jace back to his place

Simon has barely closed the front door before Jace is jumping him, presses soft kisses against Simon’s neck.

Thank goodness Simon’s Mom and Sister are on a girl’s weekend trip. It’s not that his Mom minds him bringing guys or girls home, but she gets all embarrassing, wanting to show the photo albums, ask them loads of questions and lots of typically embarrassing Mom type things.

Jace walks backwards slowly up the stairs, kissing Simon passionately. Each step or two sees an item of clothing peeled off. Simon nearly trips shimmying his right shoe off which makes Jace chuckle whilst his lips are pressed against Simon’s.

By the time they reach the top of the stairs Jace is just in his boxers, his erection tenting the material. Simon has just his pants left on but the top 2 buttons are already undone, Jace bites his lips at the flash of Simon’s pelvis and the base of his cock peaking through.

“Which room" Jace stares into Simon’s eyes with an elated smile. Simon points to the second room and they continue making out all the way to the door where the stumble in, Jace continuing to walk backwards until he falls back on Simon’s bed.

With a wicked look in his eyes Simon drops to his knees when he sees Jace lay on the bed with legs hanging off.

He pulls Jace’s boxers down and releases his cock with a spring. Jace folds his arms under his head to get a better angle, just in time to see Simon swallow his cock.

Simon's left hand crawls up Jace's chest and soon grabs a handful of his Pecs. Jace moans loudly and places his own hands on top of Simon’s as he continues to tease and play with his Pecs, occasionally teasing his nipples.

Simon groans at the taste of Jace's cock in his mouth, traces of his cum from his earlier orgasm still present.

Jace closes his eyes as he enjoys the sensations, his head is not quite spinning but he does feel light headed, almost floating. It takes a hard pinch of his nipples to pull him back to reality “Huh?”

“I said pass me the lube from the nightstand" Simon smirks, tonguing the slit on Jace’s cock head.

Jace half dazed thinks, wait I had lube, but it was just a travel size mini bottle in a pocket in his pants somewhere on the staircase. Looking at the nightstand he reaches over and passes the lube Simon.

He melts back into the blowjob, floating, when he thinks, wait why does he need lube for a blowjob. Almost instantly Simon moves both his hands to lift Jace’s legs over his shoulders, not missing a beat with swallowing Jace’s cock. His left hand returns to play with Jace’s Pecs, much to his relief.

Jace's eyes widen when he suddenly feels a slippery digit probe his hole, with a pop it disappears into Jace's hole and he cries out in pleasure. Simon’s own groans vibrate against his cock.

A second finger soon joins the first and Jace arches his back off the bed, “Fuck, Simon, yeah, just like that”

A wicked smile crosses Simon as he pulls off Jace to talk, “You like my fingers in your ass Jace?”

Jace just nods, panting heavily.

“Use your words" Simon teases as he jolts the fingers in deeper in a swift motion.

“Yeah!” Jace breathlessly pants, “Love your fingers in my cunt"

Simon starts sucking and nipping on Jace’s balls, “I can see. That cunt is practically swallowing my fingers"

“Yea" Jace heavily breathes in agreement.

Simon slips in a third finger and Jace grabs the sheets as he grunts.

Simon builds up a robust speed with his fingers, teasing Jace’s prostrate.

“More" Jace begs, “Please Simon, I need more, I need your cock in my pussy"

“Gonna stretch that cunt yeah?” Simon slams his fingers in hard making Jace winch in pleasure

“Yeah, stretch my hole, fuck me so good, make my cunt a sloppy wrecked mess Simon" Jace cries out.

Simon slides out his fingers and stands up, he pours a generous amount of lube on his long shaft. The anticipation is killing Jace. Lining up his cock with Jace’s hole Simon pushes in and the wide head slips through his entrance.

“Mmm" Jace moans with a massive grin and look of contentment on his face.

“Got a lot more to go Jace” Simon shakes his head, looking at how Jace is coming undone so beautifully.

“Give me every inch Simon, I want it all"

“So greedy" Simon teases him.

“Yea, greedy, need all of that massive cock Simon" Jace moans, arching his back off the bed and half closing his eyes.

Simon slowly slides in. Eventually Jace groans at how full he is getting, “Just a bit more, you’re doing great, so beautiful, you look so beautiful taking my cock Jace" Simon’s praises made Jace feel so wanted and embraced by Simon.

Jace shakes as he feels the last of inch slide in, stuffing him, when Simon bottoms out Jace is overwhelmed with the sensations; feeling so full, feeling Simon’s heavy balls rest on his ass, and the feel of Simon’s pelvis rubbing against his taint. It’s simply too much and Jace’s body squirms between the bed and Simon uncontrollably as he cums torrents all over his chest.

Simon smiles with a look of pride, “Whoa, who knew you were such a bottom Jace, look at you, cumming just because you got a dick in your tight little ass"

Jace chuckles as he relaxes into his orgasm.

Simon bends down and kisses Jace, the warm cum transferring from Jace’s chest to Simon’s. Jace moans desperately into the kiss but starts to sound disappointed when he feels Simon start to pull out, “I thought you were gonna fuck me?”

Simon grins, “You just came! You sure you’re not gonna be a bit too uncomfortable?”

Jace shakes his head, “Fuck me mundane" biting his lip.

Simon knows he is winding him up but slides it all back in, “I told you not to call me mundane"

Simon starts to pick up the pace. Jace slowly regains his erection minute after minute as Simon’s cock drags along his prostrate. Simon looks in awe as he sees Jace’s tummy rising with every thrust in, he can literally see his cock working its way through Jace’s gut.

“You’re hard again already? You are insatiable” Simon lifts Jace up and spins them 180 degrees, sitting on the bed with Jace straddling him, not once did Simon pull out.

“Sounds like you have a challenge then" Jace teases.

“Yeah, I guess I do" Simon beams as he leans forward to suck on Jace’s nipple.

Jace moved his arms backwards and placed his hands on Simon’s thighs, his fingers digging in enough to leave bruises in the morning. Jace starts rolling his hips and riding Simon’s cock gently at first, by the angel he had never felt so full.

Simon tried to hide his smile briefly, god did Jace look absolutely stunning riding his dick, in that moment Simon couldn’t help but think that Jace was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

Jace was lost in ecstasy, every nerve in his body screaming out in pleasure, not just from the deep sensations from Simon’s cock but just by the very contact of Simon’s skin on his own.

As Jace rides Simon his cock bounces and slaps against Simon’s torso; it’s mesmerising.

Simon’s mouth waters, he just wants to devour the man in front of him. The pleasure is almost torture, he wants to chase his release but he wants to let Jace have his way.

“Ugh, I’m so... I’m so close" Simon struggles to keep his eyes open, the raw heat under his skin building.

“Me too Simon, I’ve never... never felt, urgh, never felt so good before" Jace groans and wrapping his arm around Simon brings him towards his lips.

“Can you hold on?” Jace pants

“Not for much longer, your hole is so warm, so tight, I feel like I’m surrounded by it" Simon gulps.

“Just a bit longer, I’m so close, and then cum with me baby, cum inside me" Jace had never called anyone baby before.

Jace continues to draw soft and passionate kisses from Simon as he rides even harder on that monster cock; longer strokes, harder strokes, faster strokes.

Jace breaks the kiss, “Cum, cum now"

Simon thrusts up during Jace’s down stroke, burying himself impossibly deep as the first shot of cum erupts deep into Jace. Jace shakes, his mouth practically brushing against Simon’s. He starts cumming, moaning desperately, “Fuck, yeah, breed me Simon, fuck, cum in my cunt, fill me up, fuck, fuck urgh"

Jace’s inner walls throb and pulsates around Simon’s dick, making the following shots of cum even more intense.

Jace collapses forward, pushing Simon on his back and kissing him deep whilst his ass swallows the last few drops of cum.

Jace smiles, content, nestling his head into Simon’s neck, “So? What you think? Best lay you’ve had or what”. Jace is trying to be cute but it is actually the truth.

Simon smacks Jace’s ass, cock still buried, “The best, best pussy I’ve ever fucked, perfect pussy.” Simon finds himself lost in Jace’s mismatched eyes, “Perfect guy"

Jace feels amazing in that moment, “Don’t pull out, not yet, I love you inside me"

Simon traces his fingers round Jace’s hole where he’s cock is firmly lodged and traces of lube and cum leak ever so slightly round the circumference.

“I love being engulfed by you" Simon looks down as Jace, who is keeping his head nestled in Simon’s shoulder. Jace turns to looks up, eyes like a puppy, and sleepily kisses him.

\---Break---

They had woken up late and spent the day in bed together, talking and fucking, they were too lazy to cook so eventually Simon called for some pizza in the late afternoon because they still hadn’t eaten yet.

Jace’s heart sank when he said he had to go soon, he would be missed at the institute, even though it was his day off he still had a late night patrol shift.

Jace lay next to Simon, his head on his chest, Simon’s heartbeat was soothing.

“I mean it Jace" Simon chuckled, as he tried to continue their conversation, “Why didn’t you make a pass at me when your first saw me if you liked me from the start"

“Well there was the Clary thing, but also, I don’t know my dad always use to tell me. It doesn't matter, it’s silly.” Jace just wants to enjoy the warmth of Simon’s skin.

“Oh come on, who am I going to tell"

“He gave me a falcon once" Jace tries to get the words out but stumbles.

“Pet Falcon? How old were you"

“Like 8?” Jace moves his fingers along Simon’s chest, “Didn’t live long though"

“Oh... I’m sorry to hear that” Simon says with a touch of confusion as to why it was brought up. Odd pillow talk, he thought.

“I need to use your shower" Jace smirks as he gets off the bed.

“I could come with?” Simon, ever optimistic.

“We both know if you come in with me you’ll be cumming in me” Jace jokes, swaying his round perfectly plump ass as he walks away.

After they have both showered, separately, Jace gets dressed. Simon throws on some clothes quickly, just a jumper and a pair of jeans.

“Where are you going?” Jace raises an eye brow.

“I’m walking you back to the institute" Simon pulls a face, as if to say, _obviously_.

“You know I’m a professional demon hunter and you’re a...” Jace chokes as he stops himself saying the word.

“I’m a what?” Simon smiles, enjoying seeing Jace squirm like this.

“Umm"

“I’m a what" Simon repeats more gently as he moves close to Jace and places a gentle kiss on his lips that illicit a moan from Jace.

“A... a musician” Jace stutters.

Simon chuckles, “I know you don’t need me to walk you back, but it’s getting late, and I want to walk you back. So make peace with it because it’s happening. Are we clear?”

How could Jace refuse this beautiful man before him, shaking his head, “Come on then".

And with that Simon grabs his hand and they start walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is my first Jimon smut-fic. I hope you liked it.   
> Are you happy with how it ends? Do you want a sequel (and if so as a stand alone story or as additional chapters?) let me know in the comments.


End file.
